Postage metering systems are well known in the art. A postage metering system applies evidence of postage, commonly referred to as postal indicia, to an envelope or other mailpiece (directly or on a label to be applied thereto) and accounts for the value of the postage dispensed.
Presently, there are two basic postage metering system types: closed systems and open systems. In a closed system, the system functionality is solely dedicated to postage metering activity. Examples of closed metering systems include conventional digital and analog (electronic and mechanical) postage meters wherein a dedicated printer is securely coupled to a metering or accounting function. In a closed system, since the printer is securely coupled and dedicated to the meter, printing evidence of postage cannot take place without accounting for the evidence of postage. In an open system, the printer is not dedicated to the metering activity, freeing system functionality for multiple and diverse uses in addition to the metering activity. Examples of open metering systems include personal computer (PC) based devices with single/multi-tasking operating systems, multi-user applications and digital printers. An open system metering device is a postage evidencing device with a non-dedicated printer that is not securely coupled to a secure accounting module. Open system indicia printed by the non-dedicated printer are made secure by including addressee information in the encrypted evidence of postage printed on the mailpiece for subsequent verification.
Conventional analog closed system postage meters (both electronic and mechanical) have heretofore physically secured the link between printing and accounting. The integrity of the physical meter box has been monitored by periodic physical inspections of the meters. Digital closed system postage meters typically include a dedicated digital printer coupled to a device that provides metering (accounting) functionality. Digital printing postage meters have removed the need for the physical inspection that was required with analog systems by cryptographically securing the link between the accounting and printing mechanisms. In essence, digital printing postage meters create a secure point to point communication link between the accounting unit and printhead.
In such digital closed systems, the dedicated printer and the metering (accounting) device may be located in the same device and/or at the same location when placed in operation. Alternatively, the dedicated printer may be located in a first location (i.e., the local location where indicia are to be printed), and the metering (accounting) device may be located in a remote location, such as a provider's data center. In the latter situation, it is still necessary for the dedicated printer to be a secure device having cryptographic capabilities so that postage printing information, such as an indicium, received from the metering (accounting) device, and the metering (accounting) device itself, can be authenticated.
Many postage metering system users desire to have the ability to print an image on the mailpiece (or label) in conjunction with the indicium that is printed. For example, the image may be a predetermined image that is selected and obtained (such as from a catalog or the like) from the postage metering system provider. In such a case, the provider is able to control the images that are available for use, and thus can take steps to prevent the use of copyrighted and/or offensive images. In addition, when predetermined provider images are used, the provider can account for the use of such images and therefore charge a fee to users for use of what is considered to be a premium service. Some users, however, desire to have the ability to print custom images that they either create themselves or obtain form a third party source. Custom images, however, present a problem as they are not as readily controlled by the provider, and thus it is difficult to prevent the use of copyrighted and/or offensive images. Furthermore, for various reasons, in situations where a custom image is to be used, it is preferred that the custom image (i.e., the data representing the custom image) never actually be received and physically possessed by the provider. This, however, limits the ability of a provider to account for, and thus charge the customer for, the use of the custom image. Thus, there is a need for a system that enables a provider to account and charge for the use of a custom image wherein the provider never actually receives the data representing custom image.